Constellation
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Y cual como sonaron esas palabras, las estrellas que se separan vuelven a juntarse para estar unidas creando una constelación... Artemis


Hola, este es un Universo alterno donde Eli conoce a Nozomi en primaria y nace el amor entre ambas y no puede faltar la problemática tanto del aspecto físico de Nozomi como la típica problemática de ser gay…No se preocupen tiene final feliz. Por cierto mientras escribía ese fic escuchaba melodías de Seiji Yokoyama.

Que lo disfruten, Yuzu y fuera

Una joven rusa de cabellos rubios estaba acostada en su cama mientras veía sus dedos o bueno extrañaba aquellos dedos de aquella chica de ojitos verdes brillantes. Esos dedos los miraba detenidamente poniendo su atención en ellos e incluso ahora, hay veces que pensaba que eran sus dedos...

Esa chica de trenzas como bajita de estatura algo rellenita (Sin llegar a ser gorda o algo por el estilo) con esos atributos de mujer adulta (Casi llegando a milf)… Miraba esos esos pequeños y blancos dedos increíblemente lindos… La extrañaba, la amaba, quería estar a su lado pasara lo que pasara pero…

Eso nunca se podía hacerse realidad, ya no... Porque la había rechazado quizás por cobarde, quizás por ser malagradecida, quizás por prejuiciosa… Quizás por cualquier término desde el más simple hasta el más grave. Había abandonado a esa chica adivina por una distancia de varios miles de años luz… Era como si una estrella se alejara y se apagara en el negro firmamento.

Recordaba ese primer día cuando la conoció en la primaria en aquel inolvidable pero incomodo momento pero lo siguiente a ello fue lo más hermoso que hallara experimentado. Hace un año en verano, todos los jóvenes de primer año de primaria tuvieron un viaje escolar a un campamento de actividades.

En cuanto a la pequeña rusa nacionalizada Ayase Eli, no le gustaban las cosas "Al aire libre" en absoluto y todo por una infancia algo severa en su natal Rusia, así que no le importaba mucho el viaje. De hecho su actitud era de una pequeña asocial queriendo no entrometerse con "Extranjeros" e incluso criticaba algunos lugares como pocilgas haciendo que varios niños como niñas la vieran de lo peor.

Aquella noche la rusa malcriada estaba en un baño público que por cierto dio un motivo más para criticar a esos extranjeros, en verdad le causaba ganas de vomitar hasta la comida local. No entendía que clase de baño público era si es que le podía llamar así. En el suelo había una pequeña bañera en miniatura y una llave de manija.

La joven rusa se dio cuenta de lo que trataba, tenía que sentarse en cuclillas y hacer sus necesidades, bastante contrario a los comunes inodoros y los lavamanos. En verdad le era desagradable ese concepto japonés, estar cuclillas en un lugar sucio y apestando a orina. Se sentó de frente cuando vio a un ser diminuto de cuatro patas de color completamente verde.

Era un pequeño lagarto que comía a un insecto que rondaba por el sitio a lo cual hizo que la pequeña rusa se estremeciera y entrara en pánico al ver a semejante animal pero para rematar las ganas de orinar se fueron siendo reemplazadas por el miedo a ser… Ni siquiera sabía que le pasaría si ese animalejo la veía aunque sea a los ojos.

De pronto se oían pequeños golpes en la puerta haciendo que el ambiente fuera pasando de denso a grave para la ojiceleste. ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Por qué y cuáles eran sus objetivos? No pasaron ni siquiera más de 30 cuando de pronto una voz de niña pequeña sonó como si un hilo se expandiera por todo el recinto sanitario

-Déjame salir… Déjame salir de aquí- La voz hilosa como lenta como si fuese de una niña pequeña hizo que la rubia explotara en medio de un grito sin saber que había orinado su sudadera deportiva escolar. De pronto de la entrada al sanitario entró una niña de aspecto tierno, un poco bajita como muy linda.

Su cabello purpura oscuro tenía dos pequeñas trenzas como unos ojos verdes de cristal y una carita rechoncha como un poco rellenita. La chica en mención se rió por debajo de una manera inocente como todo niño que comienza a comprender las cosas para luego mirar con una sonrisa enternecedora

-Oops, lo siento… No pensé que daba tanto miedo- Un silencio incomodo rodeó el momento con una pelimorada sonriente y una rubia con cara de WTF con la mandíbula hacia abajo y ojos platones mientras estaba pintada de blanco (Miedo y susto al estilo anime).

Ese era el peor primer encuentro de su vida a lo cual la chica se subió los pantalones del susto para irse aunque arrastrándose luego de conocer a esa niña extraña y después entrar como toda una miedosa en su saco de dormir para luego intentar olvidar que alguna vez pasó ese momento ni mucho menos conocer a esa niña linda, más querer olvidar todo eso y seguir su vida como si nada.

A la noche siguiente una vez más se topó con aquella chica rechoncha la cual tenía uno de esos paquetes de bocadillos pero de tamaño familiar y esos jugos de lata. Al parecer la joven quería compartir con alguien su comida debido a ciertos como obvios motivos. La pequeña con algo de miedo como de timidez se sentó en una baranda del campamento lo mismo que la pequeña pelimorada.

La pequeña de trenzas algo sonrojada pero conservando ese optimismo se presentó como cualquier persona

-Hola, mi nombre es Nozomi Toujou de la clase 3, encantada de conocerte

La rusa algo cabizbaja se presentó con una voz un poco bajita, se sentía rara y más cuando hablaba con otra niña diferente de un niño común de su tierra natal

-Elichika Ayase, clase 1 pero me dicen Eli

-Oh ya veo- Nozomi se acercó de manera inocente y curiosa su rostro hacia la mejilla de Eli la cual estaba algo roja como embobada- Por eso te llaman "Ayuda de Dios", ¿Verdad?

-Eh?

-De hecho viene del nombre Elizabeth que significa ayuda de Dios

La pequeña rubia quedó boquiabierta como muda de semejante explicación, para ser una niña local como rara y extraña era alguien destacablemente inteligente

-Vaya sabes mucho

Desde entonces desde aquella noche como después en esos primeros años Eli comenzaba a entablar amistad con la tierna Nozomi, pero también conocía la otra cara de la moneda cuando veía antes del recreo o en los salones de primero, la pequeña chica de trenzas nunca hablaba con nadie aparte de la rusa e incluso hasta se quedaba sola hasta horas de la tarde.

Pero cuando se trataba de un momento juntas Nozomi mostraba sus emociones de tener a una amiga con quien hablar y jugar, todas las cosas que piensan y sueñan los niños. No importaba la situación, su cara estaba llena de una emoción embargante y si miraba más de cerca sus verdes brillaban como un astro e incluso pensó que antes se veía como una muñeca con semejante descripción física.

Desde que conoció a esa niña rechonchita de trenzas, Eli con tan solo sentarse a su lado como por hablar con ella o estar cerca como la gran amiga que era, sólo por algo tan simple y por una muy extraña razón, sin saber por qué, su corazón se aceleraba.

Cuando sentía esa rara sensación trataba de evadirse e incluso ingeniarse una mentira como si quisiese evadir algo y eso que nunca le hizo nada malo. Eso ocurrió en una pijamada donde se quedaba en casa de la pequeña ojiverde

-Um… Así que ya ha pasado el tiempo de apagar las luces

La pequeña Nozomi se quedaba extrañada ante esas palabras salidas de la nada de su amiga la cual decidió entrar algo apresurada a su futón pero era evidente que le temía a la oscuridad a lo cual Nozomi decidió cerca de ella en un modo protector.

Hubo otra ocasión en la que comían dulces en el balcón del apartamento de la rusa como siempre en una pijamada, la joven chica de ojos azules recibía un obsequio de la pelimorada que compartía un dulce y un poco de jugo cosa que impresionó como sonrojó a la pequeña rusa lo cual la pequeña rusa decidió usar una evasiva

-¿No deberíamos volver a nuestras camas?- Intentaba escapar de esa sensación pero tenía que inventarse algo ni siquiera no entendía ese tipo de sensaciones dentro de su ser

-¿Y no que los bocadillos están contra las reglas?

La pelimorada inocentemente le mostró otro dulce extendiéndolo hacia su amiga la cual hacía un puchero de enojo

¿Quieres un poco Elichi?- La mencionada ni modo tuvo que aceptar el pequeño obsequio de su amiga que por cierto miraba a las estrellas de la azul noche.

-Hm, no me importa eso- Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de color verde cosa que dejó sin habla a la pequeña rusa- ¿Cómo podría dormir cuándo puedes ver las estrellas tan brillantes?

-¿Estrellas?

-¡Echemos un vistazo!- La pequeña ojiverde se paró para ir a su maleta con tal de sacar una especie de cartas de tarot pero de fondo negro y dibujos de puntos blancos posiblemente de estrellas o constelaciones

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una carta de estrellas- Las repartió sobre el suelo mientras la rusa aprovechó para sacar su telescopio con tal de ver las tenues estrellas

-Esta es la única cosa en la que pude confiar y siempre… Estoy deseando que llegue el campamento del próximo año

En ese instante ambas chicas comenzaban a mirar desde el balcón viendo y sabiendo sobre esas estrellas como aquellas figuras que formaban sean animales como personas o cosas cotidianas y sin mencionar a las criaturas fascinantes… Eli estaba impresionada sobre la gran inteligencia como el intelecto de su amiga y viniendo de una chica de unos 7 años.

La pelimorada ahora le señalaba a su amiga los puntos como las representaciones de los cielos estrellados sobre todo las 12 constelaciones doradas.

-Oh, ¿Que tal ese entonces?- Preguntó la pelimorada mientras apuntada con el dedo

-¿Es cáncer?- La pobre estaba confundida con tanto dato como por tanta información

-No

-¿Capricornio?

La ojiverde por primera vez le hacía una mirada moe de estar enojada ya que notaba que la rubia solo se concentraba viendo las cartas que el propio firmamento e incluso el telescopio estaba tirado sobre el suelo

-Elichi, ¿Estás incluso mirando?

-¡¿Eh?!- Tan de pronto se dio de cuenta que decidió usar el instrumento mientras apuntaba de manera muy random al cielo e incluso decía constelaciones pero de manera incorrecta.

-Yo um- no puedo ver demasiado bien, ¿Sabes?- Trataba de ajustar el lente para hacer que pudiera verse como se debía- Aparte mis ojos no son grandes

De pronto quedó sin habla cuando la pequeña de trenzas le jaló del brazo señalando una constelación la cual enfocó su vista en una estrella brillante cerca de la constelación de un hombre que sostenía lo que podría ser una especie de garrote

-¡Cool, Elichi mantenlo allí!

Nozomi estaba tan emocionada, como un niño pequeño pero era obvio que ella realmente amaba las estrellas y eso era algo impactante en la rusa que antes no le interesaba mucho ese tipo de cosas pero cuando solo miraba su cara la hizo sentir tan feliz ni siquiera no podía entender cómo alguien tan joven como intelectual le cambiaba la vida.

Unos meses después no creía que comenzaran un paso de su relación de simples amigas a más allá de eso, una noche en pleno festival de verano las chicas en sus yukatas aprovecharon para volver a hacer de las suyas con el telescopio y las cartas como siempre veían y descubrían las líneas y formaban las estrellas hasta que luego de unos minutos Nozomi comenzó a fijarse directamente en la cara de su amiga como si clavara su atención en sus ojos.

Zafiros contra esmeraldas…

-Puedo verlo- Su sonrisa como sus ojos estaban brillando como si hubiese visto la octava maravilla del mundo- Puedo verlo reflejado

-¿Qué?- Eli estaba muda cuando unas manos tomaban sus mejillas mientras de la nada sus celestes ojos brillaban como la intensidad de un poderoso cosmos

-Artemis…- Dijo la joven de trenzas mientras sus manos abrazaban su cuello y su rostro se acercaba al de su amiga rusa para luego aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos. Silencio más ese sutil nombre de diosa, si Artemisa la diosa de la Luna e hija de Zeus como hermana de Apolo… Y con esa palabra, Nozomi callada como tímida llevaba a Eli a un mundo que nunca había conocido como hubiera hecho con ese beso una especie de hechizo mágico.

Después de separarse la pequeña pelimorada se echó a reír por lo bajo mientras la rusa estaba congelada sin ni siquiera hablar, roja como una manzana mientras en sus labios se impregnaba ese sabor de chocolate mientras su ahora… ¿Novia?... Se tocaba los labios ya que también se impregnaba ese sabor pero no era como lo pensaba pero aun así le gustó.

-Elichi, ¡Sabes a sopa de consomé!

-…

Habían pasado los años hasta comenzar a madurar en este caso la secundaria en pleno tercer año cuando por parte de Nozomi se dio un paso en su relación amorosa como si algo la incendiara por dentro, era una de tantas veces que se reunían en la casa de la ojiverde aunque su primera vez ocurrió en vacaciones de verano. La joven había recibido burlas como comentarios muy mal hechos acerca de su físico y para remate sus pechos comenzaban a desarrollarse pero a los 12 años teniendo 77 de pecho mientras Eli tenía 75. La pobre Nozomi le pidió que hicieran el amor e incluso le preguntó si era muy bonita a lo cual la noble rusa le respondió que era perfecta tal como cual.

Ambas estaban desnudas mientras el verano abrazador era el testigo de cómo dos cuerpos se hundían en la pasión y en las lágrimas entregando desde lo máximo al mínimo de las esencias de ambas aunque Eli fue la más extrañada ya que la pobre adivina le suplicó que fuera su primera vez con ella.

En verdad se sentía un bicho raro cuando quitaba cada gramo de la pureza de la ojiesmeralda pero viéndolo por otro lado… En realidad, haber sido vista desde el frente hubiera sido peor, pero estaba tan avergonzada que no me atrevió a decirlo. Pareciera que de alguna manera la vergüenza era igual que el placer.

Antes de conocer a alguna de las dos, nunca se habían masturbado ni una vez . Tal vez podrían haber tenido o experimentado pensamientos traviesos, supongo pero se sentía como si probablemente fueran a vivir toda su vida sin tener sexo una vez.

Dejando que una tocara a la otra ahí abajo, todo ese jadeo y gemidos lascivos y haciendo caras traviesas... Solo imaginando que era suficiente para que entre ambas pudiera darse el caso de sentir asco.

Pero entonces, nunca habían pensado antes sobre hacer esas cosas con una chica, con su amiga respectiva… Con el dedo de la una moviéndose dentro de la otra, no poder evitar hacer sonidos traviesos. Sus cuerpos se movían por sí mismos, era como si se hubieran convertido en títeres con cuerdas.

Ese tipo de sensaciones, eso es a lo que llaman rara vez "Mojarse" por alguien… La una no era capaz de contener su placer por la otra, desnudarse y desatar todo ese placer como si se expulsaran las purezas pero pensaron antes en "Venirse" y en todo lo que estaba actuando pero entonces descubrieron que eso no era verdad en absoluto.

Las dos jóvenes hicieron "Cosas malas" (Momentos de desatar su placer en el sentido de la humildad) en muchos lugares como en los baños públicos, en un parque, lo hicieron en la habitación de la rusa o el de la adivina, también incluso cuando sus padres todavía estaban en casa pero una cosa era cierta y es las dos tenían un sabor salado y amargo… Ah, y solo un poquito picante también.

Para que dos chicas estén haciendo este tipo de cosas como experimentar (Pero sin llegar a tocar fetiches enfermos) sabían que eso era al menos un poco extraño pero las dos hermosas chicas querían quedarse la una con la otra, juntas por siempre y así para siempre.

E incluso se podría decir de que cada beso que daban sea antes o después de que terminaran fundiéndose en la lujuria fue siempre tan dulce mucho más que el anterior.

Ahora los problemas comenzaron en la preparatoria a principios del primer año donde una serie de rumores acerca de Nozomi se esparcían por el lugar e incluso llegaron a oídos del consejo estudiantil de aquel entonces.

En un recreo Eli estaba hablando con una chica (Probablemente sea una de las chicas que integraban el grupo idol de Nico el cual se disolvió en aquel entonces). La joven con una mirada tenue decía a la rubia

-Oiga señorita Ayase, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-¿Pasa algo Nakaoka?

La mencionada suspiró profundamente como el asunto hubiera sido bastante grave

-Oí un poco de un rumor desagradable dando vueltas… ¿Sabía que todos hablan de usted en la clase tres?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno conociéndola no creo que esté usted realmente haciendo nada pero esa es la charla en la clase tres de todos modos- Quedó un rato de silencio como si se pensara que todo le afectaría en algo ya que era evidente la cercana amistad entre ambas chicas (Aunque eran novias en secreto desde años) pero debía poner y aclarar o refutar aquellos comentarios.

-Parece que... Toujou siempre ha sido "ese tipo" de chica desde que era pequeña

La reacción de la rusa fue como lo que haría cualquier príncipe cuando le hacen algo a su princesa era capaz de golpear incluso a la persona más popular de la escuela si se atreviera a hacerle eso.

Pero todo eso llegó a un punto donde de alguna manera no se podía ocultar más esa relación, eso ocurrió a los dos años justo cuando Honoka comenzó a dar que hablar en el grupo de idols que formó y como pasa en el espectáculo los rumores no se hicieron esperar. Tanto sus amigas como la propia Nozomi quedaron mudas e incluso destrozadas ante esas palabras sobre todo la pobre pelimorada… En verdad sí que fue un día fatal de tantos en ese grupo.

-Lo siento, te hablaré en otro momento- Una manera algo cortés sin llegar a dañar a nadie pero también no contaba que fue una manera de cortés de ser destruido, un amor nacido en la infancia deshecho en mil pedazos… Una dolorosa decisión que de alguna manera afectó al grupo e incluso a la propia Eli

Nozomi volvió a ser una muñeca, la misma chica que desde un comienzo estaba sola hasta el atardecer la que no podía entablar amistad con nadie y la que se burlaban de su aspecto… Abandonada y sola en un universo oscuro y todo por culpa de Eli, por culpa de la primera con quien entabló su amistad, con quién pasó buenos y malos momentos, con quién abrió su corazón y sus sentimientos, con quien unió sus esencias…

Que idiota por no decir estúpida había sido, ni siquiera pensó en lo que haría. Ahora estaba hundida en su cuarto mientras veía un calendario, era un 14 de un mes en donde como siempre veían las estrellas desde su lugar favorito como en la azotea de la casa de alguna de las dos. Veía con claridad ese calendario marcado con una x enorme como por pequeños corazones.

Si realmente ellas se reunieran para ver las estrellas pero ¿Podría ser la última vez? ¿Podrían continuar? Ese era un dilema que por cierto agobiaba a la pobre rusa pero solo quería eso. La joven no soportando más decidió irse no sin antes usarse un suéter con una gorra más una bufanda ya que era época de invierno.

Decidió echarse una carrera sin importar el golpeteo blanco sobre su rostro aunque no entendía como su visión se nublaba cada por tres y se limpiaba los ojos constantemente. En medio de su desesperada misión se encontró de repente con Nico que acababa de salir de compras de descuento.

Ambas se sorprendieron pero luego de un pequeño rato la rusa caminó como intentando evadir el momento pero Nico no era tan idiota o tonta a lo cual no dudó en indagar a su amiga

-Eli, ¿A dónde vas a estas horas?

La rusa se voltea mientras sonríe forzadamente pero era evidente que estaba quebrada por dentro y mucho

-Etto… Voy a la tienda- Sus ojos celestes brillaban mientras de una manera perdía la compostura en cualquier momento- No te preocupes, volveré pronto a…

-¿Acaso estás llorando?- Sentenció con una mirada seria denotando que daba en el clavo- ¿Estás tan mal por lo que le hiciste a Nozomi?

Esas cortas palabras fueron un pequeño balde de agua para la pobre rusa la cual trataba de evadir esa situación pero de que podría servir si igualmente Nozomi como ella la pasaban muy mal.

-¡No es nada!- Fue su respuesta definitiva para luego volver a emprender una odisea hasta el centro residencial en el que vivía la adivina. Dar con ella era como estar en una misión contrarreloj pero no debía titubear, debía reunirse con ella, debía ver las estrellas con ella, debía ser feliz con ella… Sólo eso... Porque esa era su misión y su objetivo.

En menos de nada se lanzó hacia el ascensor con tal de buscar el número del último piso, pulsaba tantas veces el botón de subida como si pidiera al medio que se diera prisa en menos de nada. Finalmente llegó al último nivel pero corrió lo más que pudo con tal de dar con la azotea del lugar, imploraba que Nozomi, ella, su amada estuviese ahí en esa fría azotea esperándola.

Entonces no importaba como lo hacía y en que método, quería disculparse y regresar con ella…

Justo cuando llegó al punto de encuentro dicho… El lugar estaba blanco con los copos de nieve cayendo, la noche era negra y puntos blancos alrededor del negro entorno y como era lógico habían formas de personas, animales, objetos y mucho más pero…

Por supuesto… Ella no estaba aquí, ya todo estaba perdido, ya nada se podía hacer… Ya no habría vuelta atrás y todo eso se resumía en las lágrimas silenciosas que derramaba. Pero de pronto una luz iluminaba su sien y cuando la divisó, su vista apuntaba al oscuro fondo cósmico donde una estrella dorada iluminaba con gran fuerza… No sabía en qué constelación se situaba pero esa estrella la reconocía perfectamente

-Artemis…- La estrella que simbolizaba su amor, aquella estrecha en aquel festival de verano… También se podía verse en el invierno.

-Artemis sólo se ve en verano y lo sabes- Una voz de mujer algo sonante al de una niña se escuchó a espaldas de la rubia, la mencionada se volteó hasta encontrarse con quién lo imaginó, quedó atónita cuando era alguien tan conocido como amado

-Nozomi…- Era su amada, la mujer que amó y rechazó. Usaba un abrigo blanco y una gorra del mismo color aunque su estilo era algo ruso. La pobre rubia de ojos celestes de pronto sentía que su cuerpo temblaba mientras sentía que algo se rotaba dentro de ella como un espejo.

-Lo siento mucho izumi, realmente soy…- Unas saladas inundaban sus ojos mientras su voz se ahogaba de tristeza, en verdad era doloroso el tan solo pedir perdón pero la más afectada fue la propia Eli que se sumergía en un profundo dolor.

-Y... Lo sé...- Cerró los ojos mientras no podía contenerse- Es probable que sea demasiado tarde pero... Tú crees... Quizás podríamos- De pronto unas manos tomaron sus mejillas mientras la suave tela de los guantes calmaban el río triste que originaba su rostro

-Elichi, Realmente no tienes remedio- La pelimorada caminó lentamente un poco cerca de su amada mientras su vista apuntaba al cielo en ese caso a una constelación

-La estrella roja en Tauro- En eso se empezó a dibujar en el cielo negro la figura de un fuerte y enorme toro y en él había una estrella carmesí en la sien derecha del animal

-La estrella roja de Invierno se llama Aldebarán- Se detuvo para volver a su amada rubia de ojos celestes y en menos de nada le extendió un gran y caluroso abrazo mientras la mencionada estaba atónita… ¿Volverían a estar juntas? ¿Lo serían de manera definitiva?

Después de separarse de Eli, Nozomi miró detenidamente la cara dolida de su alma gemela… En verdad lo sufrió mucho que la propia adivina, una vez más la pequeña pelimorada le limpió las lágrimas para luego posar sus manos en sus calientes mejillas y en menos de nada los labios se unieron con los de su amada.

Y con esas acciones, las estrellas que habían estado tan separadas volvieron a juntarse. Tal como ocurrió en aquel campamento en esa incomoda pero recordable noche… Como un hechizo mágico

Ambas se miraban con una sonrisa cuando de pronto vieron como una ráfaga descendía rápidamente sobre la urbe mientras ambas se lanzaban como niñas pequeñas mientras exclamaban

-¡Mira Elichi! Las estrellas fugaces siguen cayendo

-¿Hiciste un deseo?

-Sí- La ojiverde mira frente a frente con su príncipe, zafiros y esmeraldas brillaban a la par para luego una vez unir sus labios sólo que la manera en que lo hacían era intensa pero recalcando que ambas consolidaban eternamente su unión y a partir de mañana darían a la luz su amor pero albergaban que por lo menos pudiera ser una de esas noticias del momento.

Y tal como lo supusieron su revelación se dio de hablar pero a la semana se dio los rumores de ese par de tsunderes el cual dio muuucho de que hablar y todo eso en un mes, la verdad nadie se lo esperaba pero ni modo, era la farándula después de todo.


End file.
